


Kingly

by Soul4Sale



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Duncan POV, Gay/Slash/Yaoi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Loghain says, Cailan deserves his father’s throne. Duncan can see that just by looking at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingly

**Author's Note:**

> While waiting for my new hard drive to get here so I can play Inquisition again, I decided to replay Origins again. The Ostagar scene really rekindled my feels for these two, so I thought I would write a little drabble to get myself back in check. ^^ At any rate, have some fluffish DunCai~

They must have been fighting again; I can see it in the crease of Cailan’s brow, the near-confused movements of his lips as they try to decide whether to frown or smile at my arrival. The crinkle his usual welcome lends his eyes is gone when he finally decides that yes, he should probably greet me with a kind expression, lest I think he’s upset with me. He wraps me in a hug that causes Loghain to cough, probably making him uncomfortable, as we separate and I see him quaking to stem his need to lean up and kiss me. Cute as it is, I know I will not be spared any of them when we are safe and in his tent. 

My king’s stiff gait as he makes his way back around the table to stand by his father-in-law has me worried, though I know the Teryn would never go so far as to _hit_ Maric’s son. No, while he was many things, some of them not so pleasant, Loghain was not a man to ignore logic. Logically, one would never go so far to hit their own king, no matter how close a bond they had with him. This thought didn’t sit well with me though, and as the discussion fell to the plans for the next battle with the Darkspawn, my mind admittedly was full of distractions.

Shadows lapped at the edges of Cailan’s young face, his strong jaw tickled by wheat-colored locks when he leant forward to inspect something. Candlelight flickered golds and blacks over his pointed looks, and I, perhaps, lingered on the straight, defined slope of his nose. A dreamy sigh left me before I had the chance to stop it. Maker’s breath, but he had the most regal profile I’d ever seen. Had I not feared his youth would be spent too quickly, I should have thought to recruit him. Of course, the life of a Grey Warden didn’t fall very well with that of a King, so perhaps this was for the best. 

When I was shaken from my reverie, sputtering slightly at first, I caught sight of my secret lover’s eyes raking over me like a physical drag, and I gulped slightly. Breathing in deeply before nodding, I finally managed to get my head back in the game, looking over the plans for the next battle. Giving my okay, and receiving a brief, curt ‘dismissed’ from Loghain, the two of us couldn’t have raced for Cailan’s tent any faster. It seemed the tension had turned slightly more heated the longer we’d been unable to properly greet each other.

**Author's Note:**

> There! Just a little drabbly thing for a ship I’ve always loved but haven’t written for before. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know if things don’t seem right, I want to get their characters down as well as I can. ^^ Well, I’ll see all you loves next time!


End file.
